


Red Winter

by hatiirn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatiirn/pseuds/hatiirn
Summary: "It's over, isn't it?" Hinata murmured, turning away from the door, instead facing Tsukishima."What's over?" He asked, confusion twisting his features."The world." Hinata barely managed out, his words shaking. His heart dropped to his stomach as the full reality hit him like a truck. No more volleyball. No more going to the store to get a snack. No more normal life. "It's all over." Hinata sniffed, his eyes burning. "We're so screwed."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Cold Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is gonna start really slow, but I promise it's gonna pick up and be suspenseful!
> 
> But if you really wanna skip to something interesting, chapter 3 or chapter 4 is when it starts picking up.

Hinata rested his head on his chin, twirling his pencil with his index finger and thumb. He pressed his lips together, his teacher's words flying right over his head. What did any of this matter, anyway? After high school, he was just going to become a bum. He couldn't get into college, even with a sports scholarship.

Hinata was just that dumb, in his opinion. He frowned, his lower lip jutting out as he pouted. The tension in his shoulders released as the bell chimed.

The school day was over, at last. Practice was canceled today, Coach had to go to a funeral for his friend's brother. Apparently, the guy had gone into a crazy rage without warning, foaming at the mouth and all that stuff. Sounded like rabies, except the guy just collapsed on the floor, twitching like crazy. He died instantly after. It was all over the news.

Hinata grabbed his school bag, putting his stuff inside before getting up and walking out.

With a start, his face smacked into someone's chest. Scowling a bit, he backed up and looked up, surprised to see Kageyama's eternally pissed face glaring back down at him.

"Jeez, Kageyama, you scared me." He muttered, waiting for the inevitable 'dumb ass' to leave the other boy's lips.

"Watch where you're going then, dumb ass." Yep, there it was. Hinata cracked a light smile at this, good ol' Kageyama. You can count on him to insult you for no good reason.

But... Even then, at least that made one consistent thing in his life. Everything else was, well, changing. The season included. It was already getting to the point where the coldness chilled your bones. It was going to be a freezing winter.

Hinata sighed, and weaved around Kageyama, leaving him a little shocked at how he just left. The blue-eyed teen simply shrugged though, continuing his walk through the hall. Hinata darted to the front gate, getting on his bike as he started pedaling home. Leaves rained down on him from the dying trees, his face lit with the white of the clouds above him.

A droplet of rain hit his cheek, causing him to swerve a little in surprise, nearly hitting a little old lady. "Sorry!" He called back in a sheepishly apologetic manner, offering her a glance over his shoulder. It began to sprinkle, but it was barely noticeable. Hinata kept biking until he made it home, hopping off. A small ginger girl ran out, waving her arms at him.

It was Natsu, his kid sister. "Hey, Natsu." He grinned, chuckling a bit as the girl wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"Shoyo! You're back." Natsu greeted warmly as he patted her back lightly. She pulled away and dragged him by his hand into the house with a surprising amount of force. "Mom says you have to play dolls with me." Hinata made a face as she said dolls.

"But-"

"No buts! Unless you wanna play tea party-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Dolls it is. After I do my homework." Natsu reluctantly agreed to this compromise, tottering off to play with her toys on her lonesome.

Hinata walked to his room, tossing his school bag on his desk before he dropped on his bed, curling up. He pulled his knees to his chest, tightly hugging his pillow to his heartbeat. He stayed like this for a moment, pondering his recent behavior.

Hinata had been off lately. He wasn't his usual bright self, which could be compared to when the sun is covered with clouds, unable to let out his true colors.

Even he noticed the change in himself, and so did his teammates, as they began to distance themselves from him subconsciously. His heart ached as he thought about it. They were his first friends that enjoyed volleyball as much as him. Yes, his middle school friends played with him, but it just wasn't the same.

Hinata picked himself back up, shedding his school blazer while he walked to his desk, switching on the desk light. He began to work on his homework, and as he reached the English homework his forehead creased with frustration.

English was never his forte. Scratch that, school, in general, was never his forte. The only thing that held him together in school was volleyball.

The rest of his day played out like any other, except for the lingering suspicion in the back of his mind that his entire world was going to change in a matter of time.

It was always only a matter of time.


	2. A More Serious Time

"Alright, boys, just... Practice hard, okay. I gotta take this phone call." Coach Ukai spoke up, walking out of the gym. Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows together, his face displaying just how worried he felt. Hinata watched Suga, quite confused, before approaching him.

"What's with the weird face?" He asked calmly.

"Coach seems pretty off. It must have been hard for him, to lose an old friend like that." Well, that makes two of us, then, Hinata thought to himself.

"I guess." The ginger mumbled, before yelling, "I'm coming Kageyama, give me a minute!" Kageyama had been calling his name so they could practice setting and spiking, respectively.

The boys practiced for at least an hour before things had started to go awry. Takeda got dragged out of the gym by another teacher. Hinata pressed his ear to the door as he listened to their conversation.

"Come on, Hinata, we gotta practice." Daichi said in a disapproving manner, to which Hinata completely disregarded.

He could only catch hushed pieces of their conversation.

"...things are getting a bit serious... more and more... canceled.." Daichi sighed and gently pulled Hinata from the door.

"Awe, but it was just getting good!" Hinata whined in utter disappointment.

"Well? What did they see?" Nishinoya popped up out of nowhere, eagerly awaiting his answer like a puppy wanting a treat.

"I didn't actually get to hear much... but it sounded really serious." He replied, causing Suga to wince with worry.

"I just feel like something bad is gonna happen. The entire atmosphere is changing. And have you guys seen the teachers? They're all acting weird too." Suga expressed his concerns, and Daichi's lips curled into a bit of a smile.

"C'mon, Suga, I'm sure everything is fine. You know you're a worrywart." Daichi tries to comfort everyone after the playful aura in the gym turned quiet and as cold as the weather outside.

Tanaka nodded to show his agreement. "Yeah, it's probably just the chilly weather that's got people like this. They do say that winter makes people tired." Noya shrugged his shoulders, rolling them.

"I dunno about that, cause my energy feels really boundless right now," Noya said, before he grabbed a stray volleyball that was on the floor, tossing it in the air before lightly bumping it. "Let's get back to practice guys."

Everyone collectively started playing again, and before they all knew it, practice was over and it was time to head home. Hinata once again rode home. In the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about what Suga said, even after Daichi's and Tanaka's reassurances. Maybe it was because he knew exactly what Suga was talking about. Everything was so off lately.

Hinata desperately wished things would go back to normal, too much was changing at once and it was hard for him to handle it. But, as he pedaled on home, he made a mental decision to revert back to his normal, ball of sunshine self. Maybe that would help lift people's spirits. And it would bring a little bit of normalcy back into his life, too.

He was determined now, and as the evening stars lent him their light, guiding him home, he still couldn't shake that feeling of a shift in reality.

At least his own reality.


	3. Shifting

"Hey, Shoyo.. c'mon, sweetie, wake up." The voice of his mother made Hinata's eyes snap open, only to be greeted with a worried look on her face. "Be careful riding to school... Maybe you should take the bus?" He gave her a completely bewildered look as he sat up.

"What do you mean? Wait- why?" Hinata questioned, finding worry seeping into his own voice.

"It's all over the news, sweetie. There are these people taking drugs, well the police think so, that are lashing out." She explained, making the pit of Hinata's stomach tighten. So, Suga was right. Something's off.

"Okay, I will Momma." He rubbed his eyes to rid them of his sleepiness. She left his room so he could get ready. Her words weighed heavy on his mind. Drugs? He sure hoped no one at school had taken them. What if the school had a lockdown? No, he was just overthinking it. Pushing it from his thoughts, he dressed, sleepily buttoning his uniform before he sluggishly walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabbed a granola bar before getting on his bike and riding off.

The neighborhood was quiet, peaceful, in a way. A singular man was watering his yellow flowers, waving at Hinata, who nodded in response. Hinata's eyes scanned the road for any sign of a druggie.

But nobody was out.

At least until he turned on the next street. A woman, all by herself, stood in the middle of the road, and Hinata dodged her. She looked at him and offered him a shaky smile, before she wobbled off the road. A splotch of something on her shirt made him slightly concerned, but he assumed it was just a stain. He couldn't really make it out since it blurred as he rode past.

Good. No sign of any druggies. Hinata's hair blew back in the wind, his eyes watering with the force. He shuddered slightly as he rode into the school, putting his bike in a bike rack. He went through the day like any other, going to all of his classes.

The school day was over within a flash, and as he went to the locker room to change for practice, he saw Yamaguchi running towards him. His features were obscured with unease. "Uh, Hinata?" Yamaguchi stuttered, almost panting. He must have bolted here. "We aren't having practice today... Coach got hurt by some random guy who was going crazy on him."

Hinata's brown eyes went wide with shock. "Well, is he okay?" He pressed, his arms sagging as he felt like he was sinking into the ground. Was it one of those druggies his mom told him about?

"I don't know... Suga told me that he had a broken wrist. And they say he might even have rabies." Yamaguchi explained hurriedly.

"Why would he have rabies?" Hinata questioned in shock, blinking rapidly. Tsukishima joined the two, standing beside Yamaguchi.

"The crazy guy bit him or something. He's getting tested for rabies at the hospital... But apparently, it's pretty gnarly, like the guy took a chunk out of Coach's skin. Maybe he was a cannibal." Tsuki joked, but he didn't appear so as his face showed just as much interest as ever: which was none. But Hinata had known him for a bit now, so he knew it was a joke.

Yamaguchi shook his head with fear. "A bunch of people are reporting similar incidents... I'm scared. I don't wanna walk home with all this stuff going on." He paused for a second. "Please don't say that." Yamaguchi paled, looking frightened.

"Relax." Tsuki simply said in response.

"Well, I better get home then... Be careful." Hinata said in a hushed voice, his words extremely strange for him. It was not like Hinata to be serious, ever, even recently when he was feeling off. But he knew the two both walked home, and with things this dangerous, they might get hurt by a crazy druggie, cannibal, rabies-infected person, or whatever.

Hinata shuffled to his bike, hesitating to get on. He was even more paranoid after hearing all of this. Hinata shook his head a little, watching as all of the students filtered out of the school. He spotted a familiar black-headed setter, but right as he recognized Kageyama, a piercing scream made his eyes go wide. It sounded eerily close, sending a shiver on a path up his spine, and causing goosebumps to make an appearance on his skin.

Hinata gulped as he wildly looked around with everyone else who had frozen in shock. Then, multiple screams started again as people began running from the school. Hinata, without second thoughts, ran into the building.

Why? Because he was curious. However, every bone in his body told him to turn back. But what if someone needed help? His eyes searched around the building, looking for the source of the screams, until they snagged on a boy who he recognized as a second year. The boy's back was facing him, but soon he turned around with sluggish movements.

Hinata's mouth dropped as he looked at the boy's face. His eyes were dull, clouded over, and his mouth was dripping with blood.

Another boy was beside that bloody one, laying on the floor with a sea of red forming beneath him. Hinata froze in terror as he watched the sluggish boy drop down, and forcefully take a bit out of the boy's stomach.

Sharp, inhuman nails tore into the boy, pulling out intestines and causing blood to gush out at an insane pace. And, to Hinata's utter horror, the crazy boy started eating the pile of intestines and guts, starting with the lungs. It looked like tomato sauce. Hinata never wanted to have ketchup again.

A hand snatched onto Hinata's hoodie, and he started thrashing around in fear, thinking it was another crazy druggie.

"Calm down, it's just me." Kageyama's voice filled his ears and he relaxed. Hinata's eyes filled with shocked tears at witnessing the horrific act just committed in front of him as Kageyama dragged him away. "We need to get out of here NOW." He spat, shaking. Hinata had seen him lose his cool, but he had never once seen Kageyama look so utterly terrified. Hinata straightened his posture, swallowing, at a loss for any and all words.

Hinata nodded breathlessly, dropping his school bag as nausea erupted in his stomach. Kageyama dropped his hoodie and let Hinata empty all the contents in his stomach. After he was finished throwing up, Hinata wiped his mouth, and, shaking, he nodded again. Kageyama gulped, closing his eyes as he pointed behind Hinata. The boy, or, if you could even call him that anymore, had finished his meal.

The creature stared at the two, before walking towards them in slow, lumbering steps. Both boys were stuck in the spot with fear now. The sluggish steps became quicker and quicker before the creature broke into a sprint. Hinata screamed, the sound surprising and scaring himself with how bloodcurdling it was.

The scream seemed to snap Kageyama out of his daze as he grabbed Hinata's forearm and started running as fast as he could, away from whatever the hell that was.


	4. Heart so Heavy

"What... What the hell was that?" Hinata yelled as he and Kageyama ran away at top speed.

"I- I don't know, okay?!" Kageyama yelled back, the panic in his tone doing nothing to ease Hinata's twisting stomach. The sounds of the creature chasing them caused a sickening bile to rise up his throat.

His stomach clenched as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, unable to get the image of the now-dead boy's intestines being eaten ruthlessly. Kageyama's grip on his arm was so tight it felt like he was cutting off his circulation, and Hinata knew he would have a bruise forming soon. But, he didn't complain because it felt like Kageyama was the only thing keeping him upright and running.

The creature wouldn't give up, and no matter how unstable it was, it was still really fast. Hinata remembered that the creature, when it was still human, used to be a track runner. Was that why it was still so fast?

With a sudden surprise, he felt something breathing down his neck with hot, pungent breath. It was gaining on him. "No!" Hinata screamed, his eyes wild as his heart began to pump faster than he thought possible. Kageyama tugged him forward more, before letting go of his arm.

"There! Over there!" Kageyama shrieked, pointing to a convenience store that appeared to be open. Hinata made a sharp turn, Kageyama hot on his tail. Kageyama slammed the glass door behind them.

"Everyone! Hide!" Hinata shouted at all the people in the store, and as the creature reached the door it started banging on it, trying to open the doorknob. Hinata whimpered, watching as it turned slowly. Out of nowhere, Kageyama lunged towards the door, holding it shut with pure desperation. The frightened people in the store started cowering behind shelves, a mom holding her toddler son close.

Hinata tried blocking the door with shelves that had been knocked over in people's panic, listening to the glass of the door crack as the creature banged with all of its might on the fragile material. Once he had succeeded in creating a hasty barricade, Kageyama let out a deep breath, dropping his hand from the knob.

Looking out the window, his eyes focused on a small girl coming towards the store. Upon looking closer, he noticed her movements were completely erratic, spontaneous, as she approached the creature. Her hands were drenched in blood, her mouth dribbling with it. The creature suddenly stopped his banging, turning around to face the girl. It lunged towards her, ripping the flesh right off her cheek.

Expecting to hear her screams of pain, Hinata clamped his hands over his ears, only to hear nothing but the sounds of the creature's teeth gnashing on the girl's chewy skin. The girl didn't react for a few seconds, before she cried out with a battle cry, driving her hand through its stomach. The creature doubled over, stopping mid-chew as it fell to the floor. The girl pulled her hand out and began to lick it clean of all blood.

Hinata wanted to look away, so badly, but morbid curiosity kept his gaze locked right on the monster of a girl. A split second later, amidst all of the panicked, heavy breathing, came a scream.

The young man that had been working the register was backed up against the wall, staring at a man who was leering over him. The man's eyes had a familiarity about their dullness, like the deceased creature outside. Hinata pushed the barricade over, opening the door that was barely being held together, shards falling to the floor.

"Run! Run away!" Hinata yowled, holding the door open as the mass of people ran out screaming from the man who had turned into one of the creatures. Kageyama helped the woman Hinata had seen earlier with her child, and Hinata quickly grabbed the cashier by the collar to drag him away from the man, until the man grabbed onto the cashier's arm, ripping it off. The screams were full of pain, but Hinata let go of his collar, nodding to Kageyama, who helped him out of the store.

Hinata watched as the man started to devour the arm, leaving nothing but the bone. Chucking it to the side, the man's empty gaze fell upon Hinata, an inexplicably insatiable hunger clouding over his eyes. His steps stuttering, Hinata backed away. One more step back and he felt his foot give in on one of the shards of glass. His palms slapped onto the floor, and a sharp pain shot up his arm as he felt his hands get cut and scraped on the remnants of the door.

The man slowly approached him, eyes full of longing and yearning to feast upon human flesh. His flesh. The man stopped in front of Hinata, and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the terrible pain of being ripped apart.

But it never came.

Hinata gingerly opened his eyes, only to watch as the man dropped to the floor, blood leaking from a massive open wound on his head. Hinata glanced up, and his eyes widened.

"Sugawara?!"


	5. Crowbar Party

"Sugawara?!" Hinata managed to gasp out, mouth agape in shock.

There stood Sugawara, quivering, with a bloody crowbar in hand. He looked furious, a mad look in his eye.

"Don't you touch my first years!" Suga spat at the convulsing man on the floor, before bringing the crowbar down on his man's head again and again. His skin peeled from his skull as it cracked, brain matter and blood spitting from the wounds. Blood sprayed on Hinata's cheek, along with the pinkish-gray sludge from the man's head.

Hinata flinched with every last hit, before it seemed that Suga had had enough. The blood ran down the crowbar and onto Suga's hands, which dripped onto the floor with a little, plit! sound. Suga looked like a mad man, his uniform stained with red and his eyes angry.

Suga seemed to snap out of his red daze, the crowbar clattering to the floor as he looked upon the mess he had made. "Holy shit. I just killed him." He whispered, appearing to be shocked by his own actions. He wiped his red hands on his pants, before swiping the sweat off his forehead, leaving a red mark in its path.

"S-Sugawara? You were here?" Hinata asked, a little scared at how ruthless that was. But, nevertheless, he had still saved his life from that psycho druggie.

"I was getting a snack when I saw you guys run in, and I was hiding until that man started attacking you." Suga explained shaking even more than before, his eyes darting around, looking anywhere but the dead man's body. Hinata gulped, feeling the uneasiness swirl in his stomach as he felt the need to throw up once again. But, he simply swallowed it back down, shivering as he used his sleeve to wipe the big splotch of scarlet on his cheek, only succeeding in smearing it.

"Thanks. For saving my life, I mean." Hinata mumbled, picking himself up to his feet. He looked at his hands which were now coated in both his blood and the man's blood.

"No problem," Suga replied simply, grabbing the vermilion crowbar. Hinata picked a shard of glass out of his wounds, whining at the fiery lurch of pain in his palms.

"Oh my God." Kageyama's voice rang out behind Hinata, causing him to flinch a little. He was on edge after everything he had experienced today. Kageyama had a hand clapped over his mouth, nails digging into his lips.

He looked utterly astonished at the sight of the dead man, and the splashes of blood and brain. Kageyama bit his lip until it bled, beads of rosy liquid appearing on the stretched skin of his lower lip. "What on Earth happened here?" He asked, disgust obvious as he averted his eyes from the sight.

"Suga saved me," Hinata said lamely, and Suga nodded a little. "I should get home." He suddenly made a start for the door, until a sudden force jerked him back. Kageyama gave him an unimpressed look, his lean arm grabbing onto Hinata's hood.

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you really think it's safe to be out there right now?" Kageyama growled, letting go of his hood and roughly shoving him towards the TV in the shop. It was on the news.

"The government has issued a shelter in place warning, it appears that there has been a mass increase of these violent outbursts. Grab onto anything you can to defend yourself, police officials warn." The reporter spoke, her obviously dyed blonde hair swishing as she glanced around the studio nervously, before screeching in shock as the broadcast cut out.

The beeping tone played, and the screen displayed the words: "Sorry, we are having issues currently. Come back later."

The three boys shared a look with each other, anxiety creeping into all of their faces.

"What is going on? I'm so scared. It's like the zombie apocalypse or something." Hinata said in a small, meek voice. Suga took a deep, trembling breath as he set the crowbar on the counter. The mob of people that were running around was gone, and the street was empty, all except for the few bodies of those who hadn't gotten away in time, and trash being blown carelessly by the wind.

"We need to fix your hands, Hinata," Suga spoke in a level tone, trying to remain calm. "Kageyama, can you watch the door, please? Make sure you lock it.. and maybe barricade it again too." Suga instructed, and for once, Kageyama said nothing, and without complaint, he listened to the older teen. "C'mere," Suga said, beckoning Hinata to him. "Aw, it looks real bad." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "This is going to hurt." Suga turned his hands over so his palms were facing up.

"What's gonna hurt?" Hinata asked, watching the other boy curiously. His question was answered as Suga quickly plucked a big shard of glass out of his hand. Hinata yowled in pain.

"Quiet down!" Suga glared. "Do you wanna attract more of those things?" He spoke sternly. He walked away for a minute, examining the mess for something. He found a small purse, and he shoved it in Hinata's mouth. "Just bite on that to distract yourself."

Hinata nodded, tears bubbling in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks, discoloring strips of his face. He grimaced and bit down as hard as he could as Suga continued to pull out the glass. Whimpers escaped his mouth every now and then, but he didn't scream again, finding solace in biting on the purse. But nothing stopped the flow of salty tears from coming and pooling at his chin before finding their way to the ground.

After piling all the shards in a small pile on the counter, Suga gestured for Hinata to wait. He went behind the counter, rummaging through stuff until he found a first aid kit. Suga got out the Neosporin, and a roll of bandages, and started to wash out Hinata's cuts with a bottle of water. The blood turned milky as it was watered down, dripping off his hands. Hinata spit out the purse, letting Suga put the Neosporin on his cuts and then bandage them up.

"There, all better," Suga said as he finished with the bandages. Hinata balled his hands into fists, wincing a little, but the bandages seemed to be doing a good job at suppressing the blood flow.

"Help!" A yell from outside made both of them snap their heads in the direction. "Please, help me!" The voice continued. It sounded like a teenage boy. "Please!" The voice sobbed, getting louder as whoever it was approached the store. "Let me in! Please, just let me in!" It sounded like their voice was scratched raw as they banged on the door.

"Yamaguchi?! It's Yamaguchi!" Sugawara exclaimed, rushing to the barricade that Kageyama remade. Kageyama stopped him, shaking his head.

"Look! We can't afford to open this door. It's too risky." Kageyama said, not a single hint of guilt hidden in his words. Suga gaped at the younger boy.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! That is Yamaguchi out there! Those- Those- Those things are gonna tear him apart unless we let him in!"

"If we let him in, they're also gonna tear us apart!" Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Suga shoved him out of the way harshly and started tearing down the barricade. He stopped in his tracks as he notice a group of those creatures that must have been following Yamaguchi. Suga made of a face of horror, but he kept removing the barricade, swinging the door open, despite Kageyama's protesting.

Yamaguchi ran in, his knees wobbling as Suga shut the door, trying to hastily rebuild the barricade. Reluctantly, Kageyama helped, stacking shelves and other items. Yamaguchi fell to his knees, sobbing in fright. Hinata helped him up, awkwardly patting his back as he didn't know what to do to comfort him.

"Tsu- Tsuki." The boy gasped out, shaking as he hiccupped. Hinata looked at him, alarmed. "Tsuki..."

"What happened to Tsuki?" Hinata asked, frightened to hear what happened to his teammate.

"I got separated from him... The things were chasing us and he was beside me, but next thing I knew he was gone and he wasn't beside me and I didn't know what to do so I just ran without thinking and oh my god-" Yamaguchi cut his intense rambling off by beginning to hyperventilate. "Please, I just wanna go home. I-I can't I just can't. This is too much I.." He gasped, clutching his chest. Hinata watched Yamaguchi break down in tears, his hand clenched into a fist of his heart, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Gunshots cut Hinata's sympathy short, causing him to look out the window. The creatures that were coming towards them were now dropping like flies, and across from them was a group of soldiers shooting at them. Kageyama, who was brooding in a corner because Suga didn't listen to him, looked up.

"Shouldn't we alert them that we're here?" Hinata spoke frantically, waving his arms wildly. He bolted to the door, but Kageyama stopped him.

"They'll shoot anything that's moving. We need to wait until they kill all of those things." Kageyama said, and Hinata sighed as he nodded, backing away from the door. Suga looked nervous, pacing back and forth.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no." Suga murmured to himself, shaking his head in what seemed to be denial.

"What?" Kageyama asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna go to jail. I, I literally killed that man. I beat him to death with a crowbar. Oh no." Suga moaned in fright.

"It was in self-defense, right? Or, Hinata-defense, so it doesn't count, right? Right?" Hinata asked, but he began to doubt himself.

"Hinata-defense.." Kageyama snorted.

"It's still murder! Oh, no." Suga chewed on his nails, grimacing at the coppery taste from the dried blood that was on them. He wouldn't stop repeating those two words. Hinata felt so weak and tired and just utterly sick. "I need to hide the body. Yeah, I need to hide it." Suga said, grabbing the arms of the man and tugging. The joints were so loose, and they made a popping sound. But, no matter how hard Suga pulled, the body would not budge.

Suga made a panicked mewling sound and dropped the arms of the man, shaking his head.

"Calm down. Seriously. We'll just tell them how it all went down and it'll be fine, that is if they even question why there's a dead one of those thingies on the floor. Look, they're killing them all out there." Kageyama pointed out, trying to ease Suga. Suga ignored him.

"Oh no. Oh.. noooo. Oh no oh no." It seemed that the third year was in shock. Hinata clenched his fists, ignoring the sting from his hands. He went pale, shaking.

"Will you just shut up?!" Hinata yelled, and he lifted his head, pointing an accusing finger at the shocked Suga. "We are all freaking out right now! I mean, look at Yamaguchi! He's having a goddamn panic attack, and, and Kageyama! He may not seem like it but I can tell he's panicking!

"He hasn't called me dumb ass once since this whole thing started! That is not normal and we all know that, even Yamaguchi who's freaking out on the floor knows that. And me, too! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, and I don't know what to think about any of this.

"So pull yourself together --" Hinata roughly grabbed Suga's collar, "-- and start acting like the oldest one here! We need you to be the adult in the situation, because the rest of us can't seem to get it together. But I know you can! So just get-" he started shaking Suga, "yourself! TOGETHER!" Hinata snarled, and the entire store went quiet. No one even seemed to breathe, even Yamaguchi, who had gone quiet.

Then, surprising everyone even more, Hinata stormed off into the bathroom of the store, slamming the door behind him like a spoiled child.

"He's right. I'm sorry guys. I just... I can't believe all of this is happening." Suga said quietly, which Hinata could barely hear from the bathroom. Hinata walked over the sink, grabbing the sides of it so tightly his knuckles went white, causing an intense pain to resonate in the cuts on his hands. He was breathing heavily after his outburst.

"Damnit!" Hinata cursed, his anger digging up his buried fear. He stared at his reflection, alarmed at his appearance. His uniform's blazer had somehow managed to come unbuttoned in all the chaos, and his yellow sweater was spattered with big red stains. His face was speckled with red stains, too.

Hinata spotted the brain matter on his cheek, and with a desperate whimper, he rubbed his face so hard that his cheek felt raw. He buried his face in his hands, the bandages scratching his face as a sob unwillingly racked his body. "I just want to go home." He whispered to himself, and he began to cry, bawling like a baby. How had his entire life managed to change so quickly? Within a second his entire world crashed and burned.

What would he do now? Where would he go?

And-

Oh, God, he thought. His family, Natsu! Were they okay? His thoughts ran through his mind at the speed of light, the worry hitting him like a truck. Hinata sniffled, his nose completely stuffy now and the blood on his cheeks getting mingled with his tears.

What a hypocrite. He told Suga to get it together and there he was, crying like a child. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to clear his mind. After a few seconds, he splashed some water on his face, scrubbing hard at the spot where the bit of brain had been. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Shamefully, he approached Sugawara.

"Suga... I'm sorry." He muttered, hanging his head, and Suga simply smiled, shaking his head.

"No, Hinata, it's fine. You were right." Suga said gently. Hinata lifted his head up as they made eye contact, an understanding seeming to telepathically come between the two. They nodded at each other.

"Okay, guys, listen up and gather round," Hinata said, even though there was only four of them. Yamaguchi stopped picking at a string on his pants and looked up, and Kageyama uncrossed his arms, watching Hinata with interest. "Those... Uh, those reds can't -"

"Reds?" Kageyama asked, amused, as he quirked a brow. Hinata glared at him.

"Yeah, cause they're all bloody and red and stuff. So, reds." Hinata said, feeling a little embarrassed at the nickname he had given the creatures.

"I think it suits them," Yamaguchi spoke up with a small voice, and Suga nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it sounds good," Suga said, and Hinata puffed his chest out with pride.

"See? Reds. Anyways, those reds can't get away with... With eating all these people. So I say that..." Hinata abruptly trailed off. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"What?" He sounded exasperated, like his patience had run its course with Hinata.

"I actually didn't think this far." Hinata chuckled nervously, scratching his head as he sheepishly shrugged and looked away. Suga noticed his embarrassment make a comeback and he stepped in to help.

"I think he means that we need to protect ourselves, maybe stock up on supplies." Suga offered, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Uh, guys?" Yamaguchi's voice trembled, and he pointed at the door. The soldiers were looking inside the store, staring right at the four teens, guns poised, seeming to glare into their souls.


End file.
